Gale Kin'leer
Email: DarkJester91@dragonmount.com Description Eye Color: Bright Emerald Green Hair Color: Pitch Black Height: 6'0 Weight: 136 Age: 14 Place of Origin: On the muddy streets of Bearlon Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 1 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Gale Kin'leer was born to ,Cal Kin'leer, a Saldaean nobleman and a Andoran bar maid from Bearlon, who was simply known as Emily. The two met in Caemlyn, during the Winternight celebrations. He was there with other nobles, who were there on a political trip to meet the queen. She was there to see the great Iluminators work their magic, also to make money at a local bar. Cal took his great mug of ale in his hand and drank deeply. I've heard this so many times tonight I could repeat it word for word he thought as a gleeman recited The Hunt perfectly if not expertly. His thoughts so deeply into his own mug he didn't even notice the bar maid give him longing stares along with his drinks. By his fourth ale he noticed her stares along with about five other women. He quickly and eagerly guzzled down his drink awaiting a fifth refill. When she came towards him he caught her eyes,her eyes were the most dazzling emerald green he had ever seen. Catching his gaze his gaze her cheeks burned a horrendous fire. She set down her tray of mugs and asked him if he wanted another one "Only," he says,"If you will dance the night away with me." She gazed dazedly around at the bar owner who then nodded in ascent. So then she danced with the nobleman until her feet hurt, and then kept dancing only taking a breaks long enough to drink a few mugs of ale. By then the two of them were to tired to go to their rightful sleeping so they spent the night together. The nobles happened to have to stay at Caemlyn for the negotiations lasted longer than were expected, which provided the two of them two blissful months together. Towards the seventh week Cal asked Emily to marry him and move back to Saldaea with him, but she had one condition. The condition was to have the marriage in her home town of Bearlon. He decided the condition was fair, so they went to her shack in Bearlon. They married on arrival into the town. Once married they went to her shack to get her possessions. On arrival to the ram shackle box he left her deciding he would never with such a poor woman. One month later Emily found from a local wisdom that she was pregnant. When the baby came and she found it was a boy she named it , Gale Kin'leer, using its father's last name. When Gale turned nine one of his mother's friend, Tom from Edmond's Field, gave him a famous Two Rivers made bow. Once Emily and Tom were married, Tom took Gale out hunting almost every day teaching him the the way of the bow. The happiness of Gale having a father figure was short lived, soon after his tenth nameday terror struck. Tom was brutally murdered by a cult of men sworn to the dark one. From that day on Gale swore that he would when he was old enough fight the dark one by any means possible. Gale Kin'leer was not exactly like all of the other kids in the town of Bearlon, but he didn't know why or really care. He was slightly tall for his age but nothing out of the ordinary,his hair was a darker black than most but that wasn't uncommon,but what was uncommon was his eyes. His eyes were slightly tilted and were the strangest shade of green,when everyone else was dark colored. He was quite for his age not making but a few friends,but he even kept them at a distance. He learned the bow extremely well for being self-taught and his life was fairly good till his mother became extremely ill. His mother fell ill sometime in the spring with a disease no wisdom around could cure. Fearing she would soon die she sent a letter all the way to Saldaea asking Cal to take ten year old Gale and raise him. A few weeks later he came and took Gale to Saldaea. Cal raised Gale and taught him a very small amount or at least enough to defend but not attack ,he also learned to ride very well as do all Saldaean boys and learned the art of knives. What Gale learned over his three and a half years in Saldaea was not to trust anyone. He therefore did not make friends and carried at least ten knives ready to use in a flash in the alleys of cities where his father did business. After Cal died in a trolloc attack, giving gale another reason to fight the darkness,he heard about warders who protect Ais'Sedai and also fights the Dark One He headed out for Tar Valon in the middle of a harsh saldaean winter. He started out with little food,very thick woolens, and his trusty war horse named "Allein" which in the old tongue translates to alone. Being winter it was an extremely hard trip on him taking months to finally get to the great city of Tar Valon. The first day he saw the great city's tall spires from a distance in the sky was just by happenstance his fourteenth birthday. There lies Tar Valon he thought home of the Ais'Sedai the key to fighting the Dark One. With renewed hope and speed Gale and Allein came to the great gates that very same day. The gates swung open the streets themselves seeming to call him. This was his place, he thought, as he entered an inn not knowing what was in store for him tommorow. Category:WS 1 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios